herofandomcom-20200223-history
Fei Fong Wong
Fei Fong Wong is a character from the Xenogears. Profile Personality Young man who lost the memories of the past to live on the frontier village Rahan. Originally is not a Rahan born, saved a man in the place where it had fallen assume the three years before serious injury (Weisman), it was deposited in the vicinity of the Rahan village. It had sent a peaceful life in it since the village, the village meet is someone of attack, boarding so as to be sucked in suddenly and flying the gear "Vel Thor", and would be allowed to runaway. It would have devastated the village because of the journey so as to be chased. It was a journey to find his whereabouts. It's dark past of the owner, but Dari stuck to reckless Baltic, such as falter been swayed in trouble with women, originally it is a bright and refreshing personality. Initially, it becomes a strong personality of nervous and self-deprecating of from the beginning of the incident, but met Elly, and grow gradually strongly by going to travel with friends. By the promise of the father in the final phase, and got the strength you still can not give up absolutely to any difficulties before. In addition it also has the spirit of inquiry that he or she is someone of the. We fight to use the Kenpo. In addition, resistant to machine in addition to painting, without difficulty or artists sang the bike in the desert said that for the sand, even or to breeze easily manipulate the ancient machine. Its identity, 10,000 years ago, inherited the memory and power of survival, "Abel" immigrant ship that crashed on this planet by the runaway of Deus "contact person". Abel next to the "contact person" due to the contact with the Zohar at the ship seeking the appearance of mother (wave presence dwells in), the "Erehaimu (Elly)" as the mother of idol was generated. After that "contacts" and "Erehaimu" in various age Ai Tour of, it is that it will be torn apart by tragedy. sight Faye sees occasionally, hit the memory of his previous life. In fact, it had I created a three personality with dissociative identity disorder by the impact of a mission as a "contact person". And settlement is the three people in the end until you personality integration, personality is an alternative personality made by father Khan "and later Faye started living in Rahan" three years ago is exposed as the main character (player There you can operate this personality and, only when after the integration). This personality is a simulated personality is a lower presence of second personality Ido, is "Fay" of now that it has been initialized been sealed storage to Khan was built. (When fit of hatred, when we bound by a sense of helplessness) other two people Faye of crisis at in the story often is expressed in the "id". Another person is Faye of children memories continue endlessly view of the mother of time it was basket Mori Yasashika~tsu (Mi~an is before entering) within the heart. This child of Fay = "coward" (named by latitude) is a basic personality, id, which is also the second of a personality protection personality and hates violently him as was rubbed all that unpleasant. Faye youth in late just before we bound by a sense of helplessness (as mentioned earlier, is the third of personality that was created as a coward and latitude of the alternative, as "third of personality" exists that can be called) was created, What fourth of personality "four people eyes," which confined to his shell also I do not think anything without feeling also appear. Id and coward will share a part of the storage, and there have also Faye memories of youth, Faye of youth does not have a memory latitude and coward. That his memory loss and was intended to come from this reason. After the Faye youth base and to personality integration was decided that the inclusion also the storage of up to past life that coward and wells had. In the final stage would have taken away the Elly was crushing defeat to the spur on Graf "OR Vel Thor", it would have been driven by remorse and "not to beat the guy that got on Anna monster like a fuselage there was no". But we are admonished to "Why defeated the" by Wiseman that appeared there. The strength of the source of Graf is neither aircraft in technology experience, deep anger against the world - to be "thought". Faye is still dependent on the "id of power", conceited and, Wiseman told that someone As a result defeated. Elly is to overcome fear in order to save Faye us, it appeared to even salvation knowing a trap. The Inokoshi as if answering to the feelings, Wiseman went walked off. Then, to defeat the Ramusasu at the Merukaba, Myanmar impel Opiomorupusu Taos. But Elly is turned into Myanmar and another become one there who died, went away encapsulated in Deus together Kareruren. It is Fay-by-step it, but escaped from the truth you want turned away the facts and eye surging one after another, it becomes a pull Komori unconscious state within its own shell. Then, seeking the power of Zohar deprived dominion of flesh by Ido I headed to the "land of the original." There is only only destiny to be destroyed by the wells under the force of the Zohar, but would try to give up all will have been gradually deprived of the heart to the spirit of Wells, the return to sanity by voice to his friends, his own as described below Fully release the power of the integrated personality contact person. Sublimated into a complete body of Vel Thor 2 "Xenogears", it was was defeated Graf that shows the true character at the end of the earth single combat. Rather than the enemy Graf called "Dad", reconciliation. Immediately after, but it becomes likely to be absorbed by the call of the Zohar, and alive by father becomes scapegoat. Vow to rescue sure to Elly by promise with him. It should be noted that, before the personality is one and is called the father as the "father", after the integration changes such as referred to as the "father" is seen. Pattern that knowledge became deeply also for gear by latitude has to hand the memory of the previous life that had. Finally know their own identity and mission by personality integration, we only defeated "Deus", to know that it is the presence of Tasukedaseru the Elly. The aircraft that had been thought Imawashiku initially is referred to as a "buddy", for promise of the Father, and go to the end of the battle in order to regain the beloved woman. To defeat the Deus, and persuaded Kareruren who is in them, and defeated the true the last boss "Ouroboros", last moment and escape from inside Deus by help of Kareruren. This story where it goes to friends of the original with Elly and two people riding in Xenogears ending. There is no big deal in the ether plane, stamina, attack power, defense, speed and ability as a fighter a stable and high level. Recovery skills and attacks magic you can use. Although the beginning was always organized in the party, it deviates from the PT by injuries to become near the middle. In addition, it is also possible to remove the Fay in the fight against the guardian angel of Deus "four-poster God". Strongest skills "super martial arts darkness valorous" suck pull the care from the enemy of the body. Work of darkness attribute to obtain the actual absorption capacity by further attribute assignment. His weight, which can be seen by the status display in the game is 76kg but the game manual, and in the official Book has been referred to as 67kg. The origin of the name is from in the fighter that was real in China of the 19th century was also a doctor I, II, III (Wong Fei). Gallery Xenogears - Fei Fong Wong.png|Fei Fong Wong Xenogears - Weltall Render.png|Weltall, Fei Fong Wong's first gear. Xenogears - Weltall-2 Render.png|Weltall-2, a more powerful version of Fei Fong Wong's original Weltall. Xenogears Mech.png|Xenogears, the most powerful gear in Fei Fong Wong's arseanl. Xenogears - Fei Fong Wong Concept Art.png|Fei Fong Wong Concept Art Xenogears - Weltall Gear as a Figureheads Collaboration.png|Weltall Gear as a Figureheads Collaboration External link *Xenosaga Wiki Category:Male Category:Martial Artists Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Spouses Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Healers Category:Teenagers Category:Tragic